1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arresting brake for a wheelchair, having a braking element which is articulated pivotally on a retaining element. By pivoting a hand brake lever, the arresting brake can be pivoted into a braking (arresting) position in which the braking element is pressed, under pressure, against a wheelchair wheel or its tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sports played by handicapped people, specially designed sports wheelchairs are often used. These sports wheelchairs differ from conventional wheelchairs in that they exhibit a rigid frame structure and have no arresting brake. A brake is not used because it constitutes a risk of injury for fellow players when playing team sports. It is often desirable, however, to use the sports wheelchair for conventional non-sporting use due to its stability.